Problemas! Dioses apostando!
by Lian Black
Summary: Hola! mi primer fic de saint seiya espero que les agrade, comienza todo cuando Zeus manda a llamar a todos los dioses del olimpo para anunciar algo.. que será?


_Problema!... Dioses apostando_ By Lian Black 

**Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama y sus actitudes así que por fa nada de demandas n-n**

_Prologo: Problema para solteros._

_Día tranquilo y normal para el jardín de niños cerca de los doce templos de los caballeros dorados._

_Una mujer anciana de unos noventa años se acercaba a un pequeño grupo de niños, que por cierto no eran nada tranquilos, jugaban en el barro._

_Se llamaba Iliada, trabajaba allí desde... bueno casi toda la vida._

_- Niños- dijo en voz alta para que la escucharan- vengan, les voy a relatar una historia._

_Todos los pequeños se sentaron cerca de ella, esperando ansiosos porque ella comenzara._

_- Les voy a contar la vez en que lo Dioses hicieron una apuesta- dijo la anciana contenta por tener toda la atención._

_- Eso es imposible - dijo un niño pequeño llamado Hesíodo riéndose de la anciana._

_- Es verdad como puede decir que lo Dioses hicieron una apuesta?- dijo una niña, Odisea, que estaba sentada al lado del que había hablado primero._

_- Eso es pura mentira, los Dioses no existen- dijo Euhemero._

_- Mi papá dice que son simples fanfarrones que buscan ser godificados -dijo Ceos apoyando la teoría de su amigo._

_Iliada__ suspiró de resignación, esos niños jamás iban a dejar de interrumpir sus relatos._

_- Bueno, quieren que les cuente si o no?- dijo la mujer canosa._

_- Si!- dijeron los demás niños sentados enfrente de ella._

_- Bien aquí comienza la historia- dijo la anciana- Esto ocurrió..._

_- Pero como lo sabes?- le interrumpió una niña llamada Creta._

_- Porque si- dijo la anciana algo exasperada._

_- Por qué?- preguntó un niño de ojos verdes llamado Egeo._

_- Mi papá dice que ezos Diozez vienen de egito- dijo Herodoto._

_- Por qué no se callan de una buena vez- dijo la mayor de las niñas llamada Helena._

_El silencio fue total dejando que la anciana comenzara con su relato._

_En Tesalia específicamente el monte Olimpo, dos años atrás..._

_Los Dioses se encontraban reunidos para ver que era lo que quería el fantoche, digo el grandísimo Zeus está vez._

_- Espero que sea algo importante- dijo Apolo con los brazos cruzados- deje mi cómodo Delfos para venir a esta reunión._

_- Che, se está demorando- se quejó Demeter- tengo hambre... Alguien tiene un poco de trigo para hacer algo de pan?_

_- Qué no trajiste nada de Eleusis?- pregunto Rea a su hija._

_- No me digas que te vas a poner a discutir conmigo aquí mamá- dijo Demeter con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_- Siempre es lo mismo con esas dos- dijo Cronos moviendo la cabeza negativamente._

_- No vas a decir nada querido?- dijo Rea mirando a su espeso._

_- Claro, siempre estas de su lado- dijo Demeter histérica, impidiendo que su padre dijera algo._

_Apolo rodó los ojos por el comportamiento de su hermana._

_- Desde que se separó de Poseidón que está así- susurró Hestia con falsa modestia._

_- Te oí- grito Poseidon del otro lado._

_Hestia__ puso cara de resignación porque al instante de que el Dios había terminado de decir eso, ya se encontraba a su lado haciendo un vago intento de cortejo._

_- Oye déjala en paz- dijo Apolo empujándolo._

_- Pelea, pelea, pelea!- dijo emocionado Hades que estaba enfrente de los otros dioses._

_Los demás hicieron un circulo a su alrededor para ver la pelea, apoyando con gran entusiasmo a los luchadores._

_- Mi señor no creo que sea buena idea que esto siga- dijo Deimos temblando._

_Fobos__ quiso decir algo a su señor pero estaba más que asustado por esa escena._

_Ares no dijo ni hizo nada para que se detuviera es más ni siquiera sabía que su escolta le había hablado._

_- Quiero ver sangre!- dijo Hades viendo los golpes._

_Tras estar más de media hora…._

_Aparece Zeus, Dios supremo con su siempre montada de teatro que prendía los focos más grandes del Olimpo para que parezca el cielo luminoso. _

_Era el dios altísimo, claro por su gran ego, al que todos se burlaban por haber tenido a una hija... digamos... algo especial por no decirle estúpida._

_- Qué ocurre aquí!- pregunto casi con la boca abierta al encontrar tal escena._

_- Amor- dijo dulcemente Hera_

_- Acaso estás ciego?- dijo con un tic nervioso su esposa_

_Zeus miró sorprendido a su esposa y dejo que ella siguiera._

_- Están peleando…- dijo Hera calmadamente._

_- Porque se han enterado que te hiciste a sus esposas mientras me dejabas a mi a cargo de la idiota de tu hija.- Dijo recriminándole._

_- Esto es aburrido- dijeron las Keres escondidas en un rincón- no ha habido muertos._

_- Para que nos llamaste?-dijo un Dios bonachón con una larga barba blanca llamado Hefesto._

_- Por la simple razón- dijo jovialmente el Dios- para darles una esplendida noticia._

_- No me volverás a raptar?- grito esperanzada Europa.- Te digo la verdad… los cuernos no te quedan._

_:-__-U:- No- respondió Zeus- Esa no es la razón._

_- Cuál es entonces?- preguntó Ártemis._

_- Mi hija- respondió tranquilamente- le falta poco por cumplir sus veintiún años en la tierra, o sea que ya está en edad para casarse._

_Todos los Dioses allí presentes se quedaron mudos un poco por el horror de su significado y otro tranquilos porque ya estaban casados._

_- Por todos los Dioses!- exclamo sorprendida Afrodita mientras le hacía un giño a un delgaducho Hermes._

_Anfitrite__ tomo de la mano a Poseidon y lo trato de esconder por unos de los pilares para que el barbudo no lo checara._

_"- menos mal que soy mujer" pensó Deméter soltando un suspiro._

_- Ja! que buen chiste... la caprichosa tiene que tener juguete nuevo- dijo Hades agarrando la mano de su querida esposa Perséfone._

_-Necesito un trago-dijo Dioniso agarrándose la cabeza- Alguien tiene un poquitin de vino?_

_Los sátiros y centauros se fueron corriendo del sitio, rogando que a Zeus se le ocurriera una mejor idea que casar a su hija con unos de ellos, mientras se iban repitiendo que jamás volverían a curiosear las reuniones de los Dioses._

_- Voy a ser una cuidadosa selección de los que aún son solteros- dijo sonriendo Zeus.- Así que los beneficiados van a ser..._

_- No sería mejor que se casara con unos de esos caballeros de bronce?- pregunto unos de los Dioses.- Sería perfecto._

_- Podría ser el caballero de Andrómeda- dijo Enio emocionada- es tan lindo._

_- No! es la peor elección- exclamó la Diosa Andrómeda- ese niño tiene un pequeño complejito y aparte es medio inocentón el muy..._

_- Podría ser el caballero de armadura de cisne- dijo otra diosa- es muy guapo._

_- Ese es peor que el de Andrómeda- dijo Otra, no se las podía diferenciar porque cada vez que hablaban se escondían para que nadie supiera quien era la que hablaba._

_- Que tal el caballero de Pegaso- dijo Arcadia._

_Zeus se estaba impacientando con las discusiones de aquellas mujeres y se enfado un poco al sentir el nombre Pegaso._

_- Mi niña no se va a casar con un mequetrefe que tenga la armadura de bronce y mucho menos que sea la de un pony con alas- dijo enojado Zeus.- y para colmo que sea atolondrado._

_Los demás Dioses, sobretodo, los solteros tragaron saliva, estaban preocupados por la actitud del supremo Dios._

_- Y si se enamora de un santo dorado?- preguntó Ares con un poco de miedo presintiendo que el supremo gritaría de furia como lo había hecho._

_- Eso es un poco más aceptable- dijo Zeus tranquilamente pensando en esa idea.- Necesito la ayuda de cupido para des enamorar a mi nena._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola! Bueno primero que nada espero que les guste este fic que por cierto es el primero que escribo de los caballeros del Zodiaco espero que no sean crueles y me manden sus preciosas opiniones para ver si sigo o no con este Fanfic. _**


End file.
